


Ya Taste Like Candy

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/Reader, Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/You
Kudos: 22





	Ya Taste Like Candy

Peter had wrapped up his day at the DA’s office pleasantly, and had met up with Carisi at their regular hangout. He was very thankful to have at least one of the SVU crowd be friendly with him, everyone had been so spiteful, which honestly, was understandable considering the way he’d come into the department. Sonny however, was used to being the odd man out, and had a somewhat prickly relationship with Barba, and was always willing to try and take the new kid in to help them out. They were a few beers in when something, rather _someone_ caught Sonny’s eye, a blue sundress clung to her curves that complimented her skin tone entirely too well, hair loose swinging around her shoulders. She smiled softly at him, changing her direction to approach their booth, he was slightly surprised when she addressed Peter first.

“Hey stranger…” Her voice was laced with honey, “Swung by the office, surprised to see you call it an early night for once.” Peter chuckled, giving you a smirk. “You gonna introduce me to your friend or what?” You turned your attention and cocked a brow at the detective,

“Detective Dominick Carisi, call me Sonny.” He beamed at you, extending his hand that you took, shaking with more dominance than he expected, you let your hand linger in his as you turned back to your boyfriend,

“He’s _very_ cute.” Sonny blushed heavily as your hands parted, you turned back to him, “Y/N, Peter’s girlfriend.” You slid into the booth next to Stone, nuzzling against his neck very briefly, whispering so Carisi couldn’t’ hear, “I’ve got a little surprise for you sweetheart.” You nipped gently before pulling away to address the server who’d come to get you a drink. 

The boys continued their banter back and fourth as you interjected every so often, grazing your hand on Peter’s thigh, head cocked, a sultry expression towards Carisi, Peter knew you wished you had closer contact with the detective. The two of you had discussed this before in your relationship, hell you’d had a threesome with one of your college girlfriends. But you had yet to invite another man into the situation, you were both willing, and damn Dominick was just so _fucking_ cute.

Peter broke you out of your daydream as he finished paying the bill, glancing between the three of you, kissing your cheek softly before he spoke,

“Well…Sonny, Y/N’s got some amazing scotch back at our apartment, maybe you wanna come over for a nightcap?” You’d moved out of the booth at this point, Peter lightly nudged you towards Carisi, taking the detective by surprise as your hands roped around his neck, your lips dangerously close to his.

“This is okay, trust me..” You murmured, your admission felt his arms pull you tightly against him, his hands finding your waist, simply daring to caress down your ass. You were shocked when his kiss was so forceful, you submitted to it, letting yourself become the mens plaything, you felt Peter come up behind you, nipping at your neck before you pulled away roughly.

“Hey, not in public, you should know better.” A swift smack to Stone’s chest with the back of your hand as you gave both men a seductive glare before making your way out of the bar. Sonny and Peter followed you like lost dogs, taking turns between grabbing your hands, stroking your arms and kissing your neck. You entered the apartment looking like friends for the sake of the door man, which didn’t last very much longer.

Peter poured three glasses of scotch, passing two off to you as Sonny made his way to the centre of the couch in the living room, you all knew what was about to happen, but had to get more comfortable with things first. You kissed your boyfriend lightly, giggling as he gave you a gentle spank before you made your way to Sonny, passing him the drink, settling on the couch next to him, leaning against the armrest as you draped your bare legs across his lap.

“You ever done this before Sonny?” Your voice broke the silence, a quirked eyebrow towards Carisi as his hands fell onto your bare legs, softly trailing up and down them.

“N…no.” He managed to mutter, Peter chuckled at that, siting in the arm chair facing the two of you, “But..I can make you feel good, I promise.” It was your turn to giggle, ever so softly, you didn’t oppose his statement, you knew Sonny could make you feel incredible, but there was no way you weren’t gonna tease the shit out of either of these boys. As if on cue all three of you took a large swig of your drinks, your glass ended up on the coffee table, 

“Oh Dominick…” You murmured, noticing the effect his full name had while you swung a leg over him to straddle his lanky lap, you tipped his glass to his lips again before moving it to the table behind the couch. He smiled darkly at you before plunging his lips against yours. It was different than before, more possessive, more controlling, you moaned lightly, grinding against his lap, feeling the growing bulge against his pants. 

“Take off her dress.” Peter’s command came from across the room, you and Sonny froze slightly, nearly forgetting there was someone else there, but he didn’t mind. “C’mon Carisi..” He smirked, “Baby girl, let him see you.” You threw him a half sass half smirk, giving Sonny a passionate kiss before letting him pull the dress off your body.

“Jesus Doll.” He managed to mutter, not even a second passed before taking a breast into his mouth, sucking and nipping, his hand assaulting the other one. You moaned heavily against Carisi, nipping at his neck, looking over at Peter, your eyes heavy with lust.

“Pete…please…” You begged, Peter took a swig of scotch, 

“Yes baby?” He was absolutely living for the amount of torture you were going through, 

“Let Sonny use his fingers….please!!!” He chortled quietly getting up from the chair across from you, 

“You heard the lady… finger her..she’s begging for it after all.” The men latched eyes before Sonny’s hand traced down your body, moving your panties to the side, finally hitting your heat, slowly tracing through your folds as you shuddered against him. Stone stood behind you, his hands discovering every inch of your body he knew, nipping, licking, and sucking against your neck, spanking your ass as he watched you come undone on Sonny’s hand. 

He let out a low short laugh as he discovered the “surprise” you’d mentioned earlier.

“Sweetheart it’s almost like you planned this…” He tapped against the plug, resulting in a gasp from your lips, pulling yourself away from Dominick long enough to mutter back to your boyfriend,

“I didn’t expect company, but…when the situation appears…” You got a swift spank for that comment before Peter took a seat on the coffee table, swigging down a mouthful of scotch.

You cunt clenched around Carisi’s fingers, your hands digging into his shoulders as you felt your boyfriend spanking you from behind. Sonny continued pumping his fingers into you, beginning to roll his thumb against your clit, you groaned into his neck, feeling the familiar coil in your belly. It nearly exploded from you as Peter grasped the plug, slowly and deliberately propelling it in and out of you, you yelped as you thrashed against Dominick, coming against his hand loudly.

Sonny slowly pulled his fingers from you, giving you a heart stammering smirk as you came down from your orgasm, which nearly ended, until his fingers made his way into his mouth sucking them clean. He sighed in satisfaction as he cleaned your juices off his hand, Peter gave a chuckle from behind you, and you felt like you could nearly come again from the visual.

“Ya taste like fuckin’ candy doll.” Carisi let out in a breath, his pupils blown with lust, you wanted him to fuck you right there, but had to remember the other person in the room. Shakily, you stood up from the couch, gesturing to the blondes that it was clearly time to move this fiasco to the bedroom. You splayed yourself on the king size bed, smirking at them before you spoke, 

“You wanna get a real taste Dominick?” Sonny nearly lunged at the bed, ready for everything you had for him, but stopped himself, looking over to Peter, waiting for permission. Stone laughed darkly, his glass of scotch still in his hand.

“You can do anything to her that’s not super kinky, her safe word’s objection.” With that confirmation, Sonny crawled up the bed, nestling between your thighs, nipping and kissing his way up your legs. Your hips bucked up against his face, he laughed softly, pinching your inner thigh, before pushing your panties down your legs, tossing them behind him.

“Ya can do better than that doll.” He murmured, setting a trail of sloppy kisses up your thigh before meeting your most intimate spots. Your breath hitched when Sonny hit your lower lips, dragging his tongue through them with a few broad stripes, pleasuring you beyond belief. Your hands curled into his hair, head tossing to the side gaining eye contact with Peter, noticing he had shed everything but his boxers, palming himself through the fabric from the armchair in your bedroom. Carisi thrust two fingers into you, curling against your g spot as his lips sucked against your clit, pulling it into his mouth as you thrashed beneath him. He reached his free hand up, pinching one nipple, rolling it between his fingers before moving over the other, you nearly shrieked, arching your body up against his touch, coming heavily on his face as he licked you through the orgasm, fingers retreated. 

The two of you heard Peter chuckle beside you, 

“Good job Sonny.” He praised before turning to you, “You okay sweetheart?” Stone reached out, stroking your cheek gently as Carisi moved back from the bed, stripping until he was bare before you. 

“Yes my love.” Peter kissed your lips softly,

“Good,” He motioned back to Sonny as you propped yourself up on your elbows, sharply inhaling as you took him in, not expecting him to be nude, but also not expecting him to be as fucking beautiful and painfully hard as he was. You spoke up, surprising both the men, 

“Dominick…what do you want baby?” You sat up on your knees, quirking your brow at him, “My lips? Or my pussy?” You crawled towards him slowly, “Or do you want one while Peter takes the other?” Sonny stuttered unsure about what to reply with until you reached the end of the bed, grasping his length in your hand, spreading the pre-cum from his tip down his cock. You started to stroke it as Carisi moaned lightly, his hips thrusting closer to your mouth, so you obliged, taking him into your mouth. He was more than you’d expected, you gagged slightly as he hit the back of your throat before pulling back, sucking against his head, kissing down his shaft as your hand massaged his balls gently. You were so taken by Sonny’s cock in your mouth you didn’t feel the bed move behind you as Peter lined himself up with your pussy, moving in smoothly considering how wet you were. You moaned heavily at the intrusion, causing Sonny to grab your hair into a ponytail, pulling you deeply onto his cock. A few more pumps and the vibrations were nearly too much for him, Carisi pulled you off him, watching Peter thrust into you, the only look on his face full of lust.

“Jesus Doll you really are good at taking cock aren’t you?” A particularly heavy thrust from Peter cause you to groan, dropping your head into the mattress, praising the man who was pleasuring you. Peter gained eye contact with Carisi, a sly grin on his face,

“You deserve a turn Sonny…” He gestured for the detective to climb up on the bed, abruptly pulling out of you making you whimper, “C’mon sweetheart, you know you’ve been dying for this.” Peter bit into your neck, flipping you over, “Sonny, lie back, let her show you how good she is at riding your cock.” You both obeyed, you straddled Carisi’s lap, giving his lips a passionate kiss before you grabbed his dick once again before lowering yourself onto it. Both of you groaned heavily at the feeling as you sunk down ’til he was fully seated, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling, your fingernails digging into Carisi’s chest as you started to thrust against him. Sonny moaned loudly, feeling your pussy clench around him, his hands pawing at your hips, at your breasts, one snuck up your body, pulling the back of your neck until you kissed him deeply, still rolling against him. You barely heard the cap of the lube popping open, but you definitely felt the butt plug being slowly removed from your ass.

“Peter…” You whimpered as his fingers slowly stretched you out,

“Hold still for a second baby,” He kissed your shoulder, you held still, Sonny buried deep inside of you, groaning against his neck as Peter moved against you, his lubed fingers fully stretching you out, “You okay?”

“Yes baby…” You could barely murmur against Sonny’s neck, “Please…fill me up. Sonny, keep still.” You whispered to him, kissing his cheek softly.

Peter squeezed lube onto your hole, coating his cock in the same, he very gently pushed his tip against you, groaning as he slid inside you, thankful you’d had the plug in all day and were ready for this. As he became fully seated in you, he pulled out slowly, pushing back in again, making you moan heavily, he felt you start to grind against both him and Carisi, and knew you wanted more.

“Move, Sonny.” He muttered into the back of your neck, pushing against your ass before Carisi thrust his hips up into your wetness. You made a whimpering sound that grew into a yelp before growing into nearly scream as both men hit you in the incredible spots you never thought you’d feel pleasure from. Someone’s hand made their way over to your clit, circling heavily and quickly, causing you to clench around both men, your body thrashing between them, shaking with ecstasy as your orgasm made its way through your body as you nearly sobbed, collapsing against Sonny, your eyes squeezed tight, seeing stars.

Peter thrust into you a few more times, grunting as he came into your ass, oh so gently pulling out of you more carefully than ever. He gave your lower back a soft caress before retreating to the en suite as Sonny held you tight, pumping his hips up against you, his thrusts became erratic, moans became breathy. You leaned against him, nipping at his neck,

“Be a good boy Dominick, come for me baby.” At your whimpered admission you felt his body tighten around you, pulling you unbelievably close, pulsing inside of you, your pussy milking every drop. His breaths barely slowed before he softly kissed your cheek, murmuring sweet nothings against you, “You did good baby, you did so fucking good.” You kissed him softly, sitting up on his lap as he pulled out, glancing towards Peter coming back from the bathroom.

“You okay Sonny?” Peter asked lightly,

“More than okay Counsellor..” He ran a hand across his face and through his hair, “Jesus Christ she’s amazing.” You and Stone laughed openly at this, you kissed Carisi’s bare shoulder at the comment. Peter had two cloths waiting to clean you up with as he approached bed, “I’ll give ya a minute.” Sonny moved off to the bathroom as Peter leaned you back, gently cleaning you up, drying as he went, 

“You want water right now, or are you still in a scotch mood?” You laughed heartily,

“Baby I’m always in a scotch mood,” You kissed him softly, “But water seems like a good idea…bring one for Sonny too?”

“You want him to stay?” Peter quirked a brow, you’d have threesome friends stay over before, but you always double checked with each other, 

“Love it’s really late, he shouldn’t have to find himself a way home alone.” As if on cue, Sonny exited from the bathroom, you smiled at him as your arm reached out to him, pulling him back into the bed, softly kissing his cheek.”Hey Dom..what’d’ya say, stay and cuddle?” You quirked an eyebrow, not surprisingly, he looked over at Peter behind you,

“I said it before, what the lady wants, the lady gets.” Stone smirked, climbing into bed behind you, pulling you against his big spoon, you looked up at Sonny,

“C’mon, as IF you want to leave right now, besides, you stay, maybe there’s morning sex.” Carisi laughed at the expression on your face,

“K, that’s not what I’m stayin’ for, the cuddles great.” He climbed back into the bed, circling his body around you face to face. Totally satisfied, and practically exhausted, the three of you slipped into a night of warm, happy sleep.


End file.
